Terminology
See also the Common Abbreviations page. Damage DPS This is the amount of damage per second that your heroes are doing automatically. The sword icon in the top left is the amount of DPS your currently have. Note that the hero Tapps does not directly add to your DPS. Instead he adds to Tap Damage and then at level 200 his Inspire skill buffs the other heroes' DPS. Tap Damage This is the amount of damage you do per click/tap. The pointing finger icon on the top left is how much damage you do per click. Characters & Bosses 'Monsters' Creatures that you fight on ordinary levels. They can only drop gold. Sometimes they are replaced by treasure chests. 'Bosses' These are characters that you fight on levels that are multiples of 5 and levels that end in 01 (also known as boss levels). All bosses drop the same amount of gold as a chest. In addition, ordinary bosses (the 21 bosses that comprise the hireable Heroes roster, from Tapps to Aidith) and Superbosses can drop Infinity Tokens and Valor Points. Guardian bosses do not drop either, but they can drop Infinity Gems, as do Superbosses. Superbosses These are special bosses which appear every 500 levels, some of whom are named after prominent members of the Tap Tap Infinity community. They can drop Infinity Tokens, Valor Points, and Infinity Gems. The first time you ever defeat a Superboss, they are guaranteed to drop Infinity Gems. Guardians ' These are the characters in the Edge of Infinity. You can use Infinity Tokens to upgrade their skills in order to receive various passive bonuses. They also appear as bosses every 100 levels from level 201 onward. Guardians also drop Infinity Gems. 'Heroes These are bosses that you can hire to fight for you after you have defeated them. Each Hero contributes to your DPS or Tap Damage and has Hero skills that you can purchase. Skills, Powers & Spells Hero Skills Each hero has upgrades that unlock when you level your hero to a certain level. These upgrades can be purchased with gold by tapping on the hero and clicking on one of the square upgrade buttons, assuming you can afford it. Hero Skills can be upgraded by spending Valor Points. After the first upgrade, further upgrades also cost Infinity Gems. Guardian Powers These are powers you can purchase from Guardians with Infinity Tokens by going to the Edge of Infinity. Guardian Powers give passive bonuses to many stats including DPS, tap damage, gold earned, tokens earned, and so on. Spells These are abilities with cooldowns, shown in a column at the right side of the game screen, which give short-term bonuses. They are unlocked by reaching a certain rank, the last spell being unlocked at rank 150 (not counting the Ascension spell, which is different to the others). You can upgrade spells in the spellbook using Infinity Tokens. Currencies Infinity Tokens The main currency of the game. They are obtained by beating bosses from levels 30 onward, and are used to buy Guardian Powers or Spell upgrades, or to activate the Ascension spell. Inactive Tokens These are tokens you have obtained on your current run. They are denoted by the number in brackets in the top right corner of the screen, beneath the Infinity button and your Active Token count. They have no benefit and cannot be spent until you have gone infinite in order to convert them to active tokens. Alternatively they can be converted by buying Infinity Rift in the Gem Shop. Active Tokens These are unspent tokens you have obtained in previous runs, denoted by the number directly below the Infinity button. Each active token gives a 10% DPS bonus, and can be spent on Guardian Powers or Spell upgrades. Valor Points ' ''(Formerly called Infinity Gems) These are dropped by bosses from level 105 onward. Each Valor Point adds a permanent 1% DPS boost to the matching hero of the boss that dropped the Points. You can see how many you've collected on the info panel of each Hero in List Mode. Valor Points can be traded to other Heroes or used to upgrade a Hero's Skills by clicking on the orange star icon or pressing V on the web version. '''Infinity Gems The rarest currency in the game, only dropped by Guardians and Superbosses, or bought with real money. Infinity Gems can be spent or bought in the Gem Shop. Going Infinite, Ascending & Hard Resetting The Edge of Infinity This is the area accessed by clicking the Infinity button in the top right corner of the game. Here you can buy Guardian Skills from Guardians, or go infinite. Going Infinite : Be careful not to confuse Going Infinite and Ascending. In Tap Tap Infinity, Ascension and Going Infinite are very different things. This is the act of resetting your level and heroes by clicking the Infinity button again when you are at the Edge of Infinity and choosing "Go Infinite". Going infinite will convert any Inactive Tokens you have to Active Tokens. Your rank, achievements, statistics, and Guardian Powers are not reset by going infinite. Going Infinite only resets: *'Your current stage '(by default you will return to level 1, but this can be increased with the Guardian power Wormhole) *'Your Heroes' (you will start with no hired Heroes, and will have to rehire them, level them up and buy their skills again) It does not reset: *Guardian levels, Ascension level, Spells, Spell upgrades, Achievements, Statistics, Rank, Gems, Valor Points, VP Upgrades or anything else. Ranks ' Ranks are a sort of experience level. Your rank is shown on the purple experience bar beneath the monster HP bar. You gain experience by defeating monsters and/or clearing monster levels. Each rank gives a DPS bonus based on your Ascension level. In addition, reaching certain rank milestones unlocks Spells. The maximum rank possible is 3000. 'Ascension : Sometimes called a Rank Reset by players. Be careful not to confuse Ascending and Going Infinite. This is the act of resetting your rank to 1 in exchange for greater rank DPS bonuses. You must be rank 500 to ascend for the first time and you must pay tokens to do so. Each subsequent ascension requires a higher rank (up to a maximum of 3000) and higher token cost. The specific costs and bonuses are listed on the Ascension page. Ascension only resets: *'Your current rank '(no matter what Ascension you're on or what your rank was before Ascending, you will begin again at rank 1) *'Spell availability' (you will need to unlock them again by reaching the necessary rank for each Spell. Reaching rank 150 again to unlock the last Spell will not take long. Any Spell upgrades you've bought will not be erased.) It does not ''reset: *Your current stage, your Heroes, Guardian levels, Spell upgrades, Achievements, statistics, Gems, Valor Points, VP Upgrades or anything else. 'Hard Reset' A Hard Reset can be performed at any time in a playthrough by clicking the Hard Reset button in the Save Game menu. You will lose everything'' in your game except for any Infinity Gems you've earned in previous playthroughs. Even Gems you have spent in previous games will be given back to you after Hard Resetting. At present there is no other benefit to Hard Resetting, so it is advised not to Hard Reset unless you are bored of the game or have beaten the final level. Hard Reset will reset: *Stage, Heroes, Guardian levels, Ascension level, Ranks, Spells, Spell Upgrades, Achievements, statistics, Valor Points, VP Upgrades, etc. Hard Reset will not reset: *Total Infinity Gems (all Gems earned in previous playthroughs, even spent ones, will be restored to you after a Hard Reset) Category:Game Help